The invention relates to a process for the discontinuous profile grinding or profile milling of gear wheels by wheel-type or shank-type tools.
It is generally known that the process of profile grinding of cylinder gears with a wheel-type tool requires strictly workpiece-specific tools (T. Bausch, Zahnradfertigung [Gear Wheel Production], page 434, 1986, published by Expert Verlag). In order to be able to work the flanks of cylinder gears with different toothing geometry, tools with different geometry are necessary. The trueing of corresponding grinding wheels (Jahrbuch Schleifen, Honen, Lappen und Polieren [Grinding, Honing, Lapping and Polishing Annual], 51st Edition: Prof. Dr.-Ing. J. Loomann, Profilschleifen von Schragstirnradern: Geometrische Grundlagen-Kontaktverhaltnisse-Abrichtgerat [Profile Grinding of Helical Gears: Geometrical Principles-Contact Relationships-Trueing Device], pages 180 to 193, 1982, published by Vulkan-Verlag, Essen) has so far not been able to establish itself as general practice: consequently, depending on the range of parts, a greater or lesser number of differently designed wheels are required. The procurement of new wheels, but also the reconditioning of no longer usable wheels (recoating) requires time. The situation described here results in several disadvantages of profile grinding with wheels which cannot be trued precisely, or only with difficulty or not adequately; these relate to the costs--at the moment a specially designed tool is required for each workpiece design--and the prompt provision of the tools. In particular, problems arise if the tool does not match the workpiece toothing, for example, because the workpiece data was not correctly given or the tool was not correctly produced. Great problems can occur if a tool is damaged but no replacement is available. The points touched on here have special significance in the area of single and small batch production. The problems described here also exist in the working of cylinder gears by profile grinding or profile milling with shank-type tools.